Welcome to Our Family
by cryshardy
Summary: Crystine Hampton was a normal 8-year-old, who just happen to be good with observation and details. But after the brutal murder of her family, she has to move in with her father's best friend and his family, the Hardy's. How is young little Crystine going to coup with a new family while still being haunted by the lost of her first family? This is my first story so please R
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Our Family

Ch. 1: Finding a way in

She was just an empty shell of a child. She was there, but not really "there". Her brain was still functioning normally and her body, though still injured, was beginning to heal. The doctors said that she would make a full recovery physically, but deep down emotionally, young eight-year-old Crystine Hampton would never be the same. She knew that as well. That's why she locked away all her feelings and tried to shut everyone away. She was hurt enough already, she didn't want to get hurt anymore.

All little Crystine wanted was to go back to her family. Yet, the world could be very cruel, especially to this young child. Her family, as destiny would want, was violently snatched away from the little girl's very eyes. And she knew that she would never be able to see them ever again.

It hurt, both physically and emotionally, when she thought of that night. But she wouldn't let anyone know the pain she felt.

Except, maybe, him.

The man who saved her. The man who was the only person that had ever found a way to break open her locked feelings. He would visit her while she was stuck in the hospital telling stories about his two little sons who were slightly younger than she was. He would tell her tales of great mysteries that he had solved, some of those tales even involving her father in them. He slowly inched his way into gaining her trust. Crystine at first tried no to allow him in, ignoring his presence completely when he would come into her hospital room. But as her days at the hospital began to build on top of each other and forming weeks, Crystine began to slowly listen to his stories. Though she never talked to him nor anyone else, she started to interact with him, smiling, frowning, any facial expression she could form while she listened.

And it was only the man who would visit that would get these reactions. He loved it when she smiled as he would walk into her room. Her dull teal colored eyes would brighten up tremendously, giving her the appearance of someone who was completely healthy and didn't deserve to be locked up in this jail in disguise.

He hated it though. He hated how every time he looked at her stuck in that bed, he would envision one of his sons in that same place. He hated how he would see her looking out her room window with an expression that no child should ever had.

But what he really hated most was how she was left all alone now in this cruel cruel world. She would have to face the world on her own, as an orphan, either being bounced back and forth between different foster families or stuck in an orphanage watching other children leaving with new families while wishing for her own adoption.

Of course the latter may be a little over dramatic, he would admit. But he was worried about what could happen to her. Crystine had already suffered so much in just her short life that being put in an orphanage could hurt her more mentally than she already was. Hence why he came to visit almost every day. Just to see how the little girl was holding up. And that was where he was heading once again today, this time hopefully with some good news from the doctors.

* * *

He strode through the hospital entrance with familiarity. In his hands, a stuffed animal that his sons had found while on a trip to the local store. They said that if Crystine was given this, she would instantly get better. They said it with so much enthusiasm that the man couldn't help but laugh and buy the animal. Even though his sons never met the girl before, only hearing about her whenever he came back from his visits, they cared about her deeply and didn't like the idea of her staying in the hospital for so long.

He greeted the nurses as he walked past their station on his way to the elevator. Their replies filled his ears as the doors closed and he rode up to the pediatric floor. Within seconds, the doors opened back up and he stepped out onto the floor. This floor was a big difference compared to the other floors, with the walls covered in multiple bright colors and animals and different play stations at the ends of the halls. Sadly though, the atmosphere on this floor was a whole lot more tense and sad then the others. Children being stuck here for illnesses and injuries. It was just sad to watch as families stood close to the children with sad smiles.

The man nodded respectively to the parents as he walked by. His destination was right ahead and he knew he couldn't let his "child" waiting. Though she didn't talk to him, he knew she was happy when he came to visit and loved it when he brought a present for her. He came up to her door, knocking gently before he entered.

"Hello, Crystine," he greeted walking towards her bed.

Crystine, who was looking out the window when he knock, smiled and sat up as he came close. Her eyes went straight to where his hands were hidden behind his back. She raised an eyebrow at him and motioned her head slightly to his hidden hands.

"As observant as ever, I see," he laughed, revealing the gift in his hands. "Frank and Joe thought this might help you get better." He handed over the animal to Crystine's outstretch arms.

Crystine pulled the animal close to her chest, hugging it tightly and smiling. She nodded her head towards the chair next to her bed. The man, Fenton Hardy, smiled and took the seat. "Glad you like it, the boys would be happy to hear that. It's as if they knew that your favorite animal was a cat."

Fenton watch Crystine gently stroke the cat's fur on its head. She laid back in her bed slowly. As she began to move, pain surged though her body. Gasping, she dropped her cat and brought one hand to her chest while the other wrapped around her waist. She leaned forward, trying make the pain stop. Her breathing became ragged and short.

Fenton quickly moved towards her side the moment she gasped. He wrapped his arm around her tiny shoulders. "It's OK, it's OK," he soothed as he gently rubbed her back. "Just deep breathes. Yes, yes, that's it. Just take it easy, you're alright."

The pain slowly began to subsided. Crystine let out a tiny whimper as she leaned into Fenton's arm. She hated when she had "pain attacks" as she liked to call them. They left her hurting, numb, and exhausted. Thankfully this one was tiny compared to the ones she had after being first admitted into the hospital.

Fenton slowly lowered her back to her bed. "There we go. Just relax, you're OK. Got a little rushed there, didn't you?"

Crystine nodded her head weakly. Fenton brushed away a strain of hair that fell into her face and stroked her cheek. The little girl lean into the gentle touch, whimpering softly. The pain was almost completely gone, but it left her wounds pulsing. Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She biting her lower lip, willing those tears not to fall. She didn't like showing people that she was hurting, but here she was about to cry in front of the man who saved her life.

Fenton notice the tears and quickly pulled the girl into his arms taking her place in the bed. "I'm sorry," he whispered in to her hair. "I am so sorry. If only I had gotten there earlier, then you wouldn't be like this. Your family could still be here. It's all my fault, I just should have gotten there earlier. I just should-"

Crystine shook her head, tears winning the battle and streaming down her cheeks. It wasn't his fault that she was injured. It wasn't his fault that her family was gone. It was not his fault at all.

It was their fault. The men that were in the shadows. The men that her dad had been help. They are the ones to blame. They are the ones to blame for the murders of her family, the attempted murder of herself.

"N-no."

Fenton's eyes widened. Did he...did he just hear properly?

"Crystine?" he asked.

Crystine shook her head again. "No, it's...it's not your fault."

Fenton was speechless. These past two weeks of visiting the daughter of one of his best friends, she had never spoken anything to him. But now...here she was saying that it wasn't his fault. She was speaking to him and declining what he was saying.

"It was never your fault," Crystine whimpered softly. She gripped his shirt in her tiny hand and looked up at him, straight in the eye. "Never, never, never."

The man tighten his grip on the girl. "Crystine-"

"No," she interrupted. "Don't disagree. You know it's not your fault, you just want to take the blame because you feel guilty."

He was stunned. She realized all that? Someone so young could figure out what the skilled detective was feeling. He never even told his wife what he though. But here was an eight-year-old telling him exactly what he had been thinking.

Despite being shocked by the little girl, Fenton couldn't help but chuckle. That cause Crystine to look at him like he was insane. "You are so much like your father," he explain. "He was always so good at reading people's emotions and thoughts."

Crystine still looked at him and he looked back at her. Then it clicked.

"You want me to agree that it wasn't my fault, aren't you?"

The little girl nodded her head again.

Fenton sighed, then smiled. This girl was too smart for her own good. "Alright. Alright, it wasn't my fault. There, better?"

Crystine nodded her head again, settling comfortably in his strong arms. "Thank you," she barely whispered.

And then with that she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Fenton could feel her breathing slow and even out. That whole episode had to have worn her out. Slowly, he slid out from her and laid her back onto the bed. He pulled the covers up, tucking her in nicely. Looking around he noticed that her stuffed animal had fallen onto the floor. Picking it up, he placed it right next to the little girl. As if she knew it was there, Crystine reached out and pulled the cat up close.

Fenton smiled at the sight. He took that as his cue to leave the little girl to her rest. As quietly as he could be, he moved towards the door. Just as he was about to leave the room, he heard a soft voice.

"Bye, Mr. Hardy."

Chuckling, Fenton left the room in the hallway. This may be the start of something good for Crystine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:**

Wow, I can't believe that I finally am doing this. It took a bit to get the courage to do it, but thanks from the push of my best friend, I can. I've been thinking of this story idea for almost a year, writing little side stories on almost every piece of paper that is given to me at school. (sorry math worksheets) My sister is probably sick from all the mysteries that I both read and watch. But all of it gives me ideas of what to write and evidence is always needed.

Now I'm hopefully going to update on a regular bases of every two weeks. If I'm able to update earlier for some reason, then yay that great! But in the end I will update every two weeks.

Ya'll must be wondering what's gonna happen now in this tale. So I'll just shut up and continue telling the story. Sorry for all the mistakes that I might have missed. Enjoy :)

* * *

Ch. 2: We need to have her

When Fenton returned home from the hospital, he had almost a million thoughts swarming his brain. Of course that was a little exaggerated, but that was what it felt like to Fenton. He was thinking about his best friend, what he was going to tell his family, and especially Crystine.

She talked to him. Talked!

And the words she spoke weren't words that should have blamed him, the man that came too late. They were words of forgiveness, words that told him that it wasn't not his fault. Words that were so powerful that even adults have problems saying them. But there she was, a little girl, saying something that took more courage than most have.

Fenton rested his head on the car's steering wheel. _What am I going to do? _

Tap, tap, tap.

Fenton jumped, looking at the window. There stood his wife with a welcoming smile, waiting for him to come out. With a small sigh, Fenton unstrapped himself, opened the car door, and walked out into the yard. "Laura-"

"Welcome home, honey," she greeted. She took his hand and led him towards their house. "The boys are already in bed, asleep. Or so they should be. And your sister went out to eat with some friends. She said that she will probably spend the night with one of them."

Laura walked her husband to the living room couch. She pushed down on his shoulders gently, forcing him to sit. "Let me get you some coffee. You can tell me what happened at the hospital when I get back."

Fenton watched her walk to the kitchen slightly stunned. He then shook his head chuckling softly. That woman, she always knew if something big was on his mind. Fenton rolled his shoulders back and relaxed on the couch, waiting for Laura to come back. What was he going to tell her?

Soon enough, the house began to fill with the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Within moments, Laura came back with two steaming cups in hand, one his and the other most likely filled with tea for her. She handed him his cup and settled down right next to him.

She took a sip of her tea. "Now, is everything alright?"

Fenton sighed, looking down into the black abyss that filled his cup. "Depends on your definition on alright."

Laura grabbed his free hand and intertwined their fingers together. "How is she?" she asked.

"Better," he said. "The doctors say that she should be released soon. But-"

"But?"

Fenton squeezed his wife's hand. "But she will be put into the system when released. Since she has no living relatives, she will be put in foster care until she is adopted, if she is adopted."

Laura gasped softly. It wasn't that she was shocked completely, she knew the young girl was left by herself. But it was still shocking to hear it aloud. "That poor girl." she whispered.

"Yeah," Fenton agreed, head down. "That's not all though."

Laura looked at him, confused. "What?

Fenton chuckled softly. "She spoke."

She blinked. "What?"

"She spoke," Fenton said louder. "She spoke...to me."

"She...spoke?" Laura repeated. "To you?"

Fenton looked at his wife, a small smile tracing his lips. "Yes, she spoke to me. Crystine spoke to me."

Laura began to giggle with excitement. "Really? That's...that's great. No, that's amazing! She spoke to you!"

Fenton watched his wife with amusement. He smiled as she began to freak with the news. Laura set her drink down, along with Fenton's. Then she pulled him into a big hug. "She's going to be alright," she said into his ear. "She's going to be alright."

Fenton wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close just as her shoulders began to shake slightly. He could hear her keep repeating, "She going to be alright."

"Laura?" he asked as he began to stroke the back of her head. "It's ok, everything's alright."

Laura pulled away slightly, tears trailing down her cheeks. "I know. It's just...how can I be so attached to this girl? I've never even met her, yet I feel like she's my own child. I feel so relieved that she is going to be okay. I was so worried."

Fenton wiped away her tears gently. "Shh, you don't want to wake the boys, do you? Don't worry, sweetie. I feel exactly the same way you do. She latched herself onto my heart as well."

"What did she say?"

"Huh?" he asked.

Laura looked straight into his eyes. "What did she say to you?"

Fenton sighed, resting his head on her shoulder. "Something that took more strength to say than anything that could ever be said by an adult, let alone a little girl."

Laura's head tilted to the side slightly, hitting his gently. "What-"

"She said it wasn't my fault."

Laura stared at her husband's head. "Not your fault?"

Fenton lifted his head and looked straight at the woman he loved. "She said it wasn't my fault that her family is dead. She said that it was never my fault. It was just the guilt that I didn't make it in time to save everyone. She forgave me for coming too late."

Laura was stunned. Crystine said that? A little girl who still didn't know what was in the world, forgave the man who came too late? Not even people their age could do that. It stunned her that such a young kid could do something that adults have difficulty doing.

"Fenton?"

"Yes, Laura?"

She lifted her hand to his cheek, stroking with her thumb. "We need her."

Fenton's eyes widen. "Say again?"

"We need her. We need to bring her into our family."

"Laura-"

"Don't 'Laura' me," she interrupted. "We both agreed, she's has snatched away our hearts. She has even stolen Frank and Joe's hearts as well."

"Laura-"

She ignored him, still on her little rant. "Both of us know how the system will treat her. I'm not trying to be mean, but no ones going to adopt her if she doesn't speak to the people who come to visit. It took you two weeks to finally get her to talk and she only did it because she wanted you to realize it wasn't your fault. The doctors have been with her longer that your visits all combined, and she doesn't even make a single noise with them near her. Imagine what hopeful parents will think when she doesn't say anything."

Laura placed both hands on her husband's face. "Fenton, we need to adopt her. She need to be with someone she can trust. And that someone is you. I am not taking 'no' for an answer. We _are _adopting her."

"I agree."

"Fenton, I am telling you that we need to...wait what?"

Fenton placed his hands over his wife's. "I agree. We need to have her. We can protect her. Just imagine, she could be the boys' older sister. If they already like her this much and they haven't even met her yet, imagine what it will be like if she came into our family. We need her."

Laura smiled. "We do. We just need to find a way to do just that."

Fenton nodded. "I need to find R.J.'s will. There might be something in there that could help us get custody of Crystine."

He stood up, grabbing Laura's hand and helping her to her feet. "That's it. Tomorrow, I'm going to R.J.'s house to find anything that can give me an idea where the will could be. I would like for you to visit Crystine."

Laura blinked. "Visit Crystine? She doesn't even know me. I haven't visit her before. And what about the boys? I can't leave them while your sister's away."

"Then take them with you," Fenton said. "I will come to help warm her up to you, but I think its time for you three to meet her. She needs to know that there are people out there that she can trust other than me."

"What if she doesn't like me?" Laura asked as Fenton led them up the stairs to their bedroom.

He smiled at her. "Trust me, she would love you. She needs a mom, Laura, and you can fill that void." Then his eyes sadden slightly. "She needs to know that there is someone who loves her, after all that has happen. That she is not alone anymore. And you are perfect to tell her that."

Laura was silent as she changed into her night gown. Crystine did need a mom in her life now. But what if she didn't like her? Fenton said that the little girl would, but...Laura couldn't think how sad it would be. Laura sighed softly. Once again, she was amazed how she could have fallen in love with someone else's child. She hasn't even met her, but she loved Crystine as her own. And Crystine needed a new life where people loved her dearly. Alright, guess that's the answer.

"I'll go," she said as she crawled into bed.

"Hmm?" Fenton asked as he did the same.

"I said I will go."

Fenton smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Good."

"Yes," she said closing her eyes. "I think it's time to meet my hopefully new daughter."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Hi, hello, welcome! Normally I would post on the beginning of the week, but this past week in which I would right I was shot down with a stomach virus that sorta bedridden me the whole week. And to top that off, just this Saturday I had to perform in solo and ensemble where I played the french horn (the third instrument I know how to play, Trumpet, Marimba and keyboards, and french horn).

Let's just say, I had a very busy two weeks. But y'all have know idea how happy y'all make me feel when I see the reviews I get. I could be having a bad day (which I've been having lately) and then I would read those reviews and it puts a smile on my face when I see that people like my stories.

Anyway, enough 'bout me. Betcha want to know what's happen to Crystine, huh? Well lets get straight to it then and see what occurs.

Oh and one more thing before I begin. Sometimes I will refer Crystine to just Crys. It sounds like Chris, but it's just spelled differently.

And with that, I apologize for my mistakes and I do not own the Hardy Boys, Lets Begin.

* * *

Welcome to Our Family

Ch 3 Nightmare attacks

BANG! BANG!

Crystine ran down the alleyway, dodging bullets that were being shot. Her breaths were coming out in gasps and tears slid down her eyes as she willed her tiny legs to move faster. If she didn't find a hiding place soon, she would turn out just like _them_.

An image of the fallen bodies popped in her head. Blood pooled around the three people; their eyes wide and lifeless. Crystine whimpered as she ran. She could still hear their cries and screams in her head. It terrified her how within just minutes three lives were taken away in an instant.

Her family. Gone. Forever.

BANG! "Get back here you little bi-"

Crystine didn't catch the last part of the threat as she turned into a different alleyway, nor did she want to hear it. She may be young, but she already had an idea of what he said. Her mind will forever be contaminated by the language that those men were saying.

With her mind trying to find a place to hide, the little girl didn't notice the crack on the ground till in was too late. She skid across the cement when she tripped. She cried out when she came to a stop, wincing as she tried to get to her feet. Her legs and palms were scraped up and began to bleed. But she couldn't stop, no matter how much it hurt to move. She couldn't stop running, she needed to live.

Crystine scanned the dark alleyway wildly. She needed a a place for cover, a place for protections. Just then, her eyes locked in a space between the side of a wall and a garbage dumpster. She could still hear the angry footsteps coming after her. She only had seconds before she would be caught. The decision had to be made now: hide and hope to not get caught or keep running or get caught eventually.

She moved towards the gap. It was tiny, barely enough space for even a child her size to fit through. The stench of rotting food filled her nose as she got closer causing her to gag. Trying to ignore the smell, Crystine sucked in her breath making herself as small as she could be to make it the hiding place. Once in, she tucked in as far as she could so not to be seen. She covered her mouth with her hands to try to stifle her heavy breathing.

In...out...in...out...in...out...

She needed to slow down her breathing. Slow breathing, not getting caught, not getting killed. The footsteps were just feet from her now.

"Shit, we lost her," one deep voice said. There was more shuffling. Closer, ever so close to her hiding spot.

_Be quiet, be quiet, be quiet. Don't get caught. _

"Wait."

Crystine froze in terror. Chills ran down her spine as tears started to form in her eyes again. That was the voice that caused all her pain.

"I hear something," that voice said. Footsteps moved closer. "...she's still here."

Her blood turned to ice and her heart was beating so hard, she was sure it was going to give away her location. She closed her eyes, she couldn't look.

"There," he said. Crystine's eyes snapped open, to be welcome by the barrel of a pistol. She whimpered in fear. "Hello, little bitch. Goodbye!"

BANG!

* * *

"KYAAAA!" Crystine sat up screaming. Her stuffed animal fell to the floor by her sudden movement. Crystine gasped, hand clutching her chest, looking around in fear.

Hurried footsteps could be heard coming towards her. The door to her room opened, multiple figures coming in at once the light from the hallway causing the to look like black shadows. The little girl screamed again, trying to get as far away as she could from the shadows.

"Crystine," a soft voice spoke out. The girl froze, she recognized that voice. But this voice, unlike the other one, was full of worried and concern.

"Crystine," the voice repeated. Crystine looked at the figure moving forward, not bothering to mess with the lights. It was her nurse, Layla Carter if the child could remember correctly. But at the moment Crystine really didn't care what her name was. She could still hear the pistol go off, ringing in her ears. She wrapped her arms around her body, leaning forward as she began to weep. She was alive, she survived the chase.

She was not dead.

The figures swarmed around her as the child sobbed. They checked all her vitals and medicine. While they did that, Nurse Layla held the girl in her arms, stroking her hair. "It's okay, you're alright. It was just a nightmare," the nurse whispered, trying to sooth the sobbing Crystine.

Eventually, Crystine started to calm down. Her breathing began to even out and her sobbing stopped. This was the most emotion that she showed the nurses and doctors at the hospital. She allowed Layla to lay her and stroke her cheek in a motherly fashion.

"There, there," she soothed. "Everything's alright now, right?"

Crystine wiped away her tears and nodded slowly.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Crystine shook her head, looking away from the nurse. She didn't feel comfortable talking to the workers yet. Even in this situation. Layla sighed sadly, still concerned for the child in front of her.

"Would you like me to leave?" she asked. Crystine looked at the older lady. She wanted her to stay, she didn't want to be alone. But...but she knew that if the nurse stayed, she would end up getting closer than what Crystine would like. With some hesitation, Crystine nodded her head.

Layla smiled softly in understanding. "Alright," she said getting up and backing away from her bed. She then noticed the stuffed animal that fell. Reaching down, she picked it up and handed it to the little girl. "Gift? Mr. Hardy must have gotten it for you. Better not lose it."

Crystine nodded her head as she tucked the animal into her arms. She watched as the nurse moved closer to the door.

"Goodnight, Crystine," Layla said, her hand on the light switch. "Sleep well."

A nod came as a reply. Crystine watched the light turn off and the nurse leave. Taking a shaky breath, she rolled over to her side, facing the window and bring along her animal. The nightmare was still fresh on her mind; it terrified her. Of course since it was a nightmare, it twisted the truth. The man didn't shoot her in the head, he just beat her. Just like he beat her family. He tortured her like he did them. But unlike them, she found a way to escape. She snuck away, getting as far as she could before she finally collapsed from lack of blood and exhaustion. Unfortunately, the man caught up to her. He grabbed her and slammed her tired body against the wall over and over again. He pulled out his bloody switchblade and stabbed her multiple times. He punched her, he kicked her, he stabbed her, he left scars that would never go away.

She took another shaky breath, slowly smiling and pulling her gift close. But even with all that, she was still here. She might not have fully known what cause her family to be attacked. But she knew that she was still here thanks to the stranger that came and fought for her. The stranger who stepped in and found a way to get into her heart while she blocked everyone out.

Crystine moved slightly to get more comfortable. She needed to sleep; she needed the rest. Though she was scared that the nightmare could return, she knew for certain though that this time, Mr. Hardy would come and save her like he did just weeks ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I am soooo sorry my dear readers! I would have uploaded this chapter earlier than this, but I've been very tired lately. I would just come home from school and crash on my favorite chair. Good thing I'm posting it tonight instead of after my super busy day tomorrow. But anyway, how was y'all valentines day? I was planning on writing a super cute and romantic story about Crystine, but then it hit me...y'all haven't met Spencer. Well dang, there went that great idea. And so I now post this one.

I am amazed by y'all. Since when have y'all become psychics, and why haven't y'all told me before? Reading my mind, y'all are freaking awesome and I wish I had that power.

So without further ado, I present the boys that we have been dearly waiting for. Heads up, I'm a Christian and I've made the Hardys as well. There will be moments of them preying every so often. If you believe in a different religion, all you have to do is skim over the few sentences and continue reading the rest of the story. Enjoy, I apologize for grammar and spelling, and I don't own the Hardy Boys (just their older sister)

* * *

Ch. 4: Should I do this?

Gentle sunlight peeked through the slightly drawn curtain. Birds sang their pretty (yet some annoying) morning songs. The young boy pulled his blanket closer up to his face, leaving only a fluff of dark hair peeking out.

He didn't want to wake up yet; he was so close to catching the bad guy. It was the weekend, he wanted to sleep in. Unfortunately, the world didn't want that to happen. Nor did his mother.

"Frank," his mother's soft voice called out. "Time to get up, Sweetheart."

Young Frank could feel the tugs of consciousness pulling at him. A small whimper escaped his lips. _No, no I can't get up. Sleep, must sleep more. _

Laura's voice came up again. "Frank, wake up honey. We have a busy day today."

Frank rolled to his stomach, waking up. He curled his back upwards, stretching out his still sleepy joints. Slowly raising up, his blanket fell from his face onto his shoulders then completely off as he reached towards the sky. "Ugh," he groaned when stretching.

The door to his room squeaked open. Laura's head came into view. "Hon-oh good. You're awake."

A groan from the boy was her reply. She smiled, watching her oldest rub the sleep out of his eyes.

"Come on, head downstairs while I go wake Joey. Breakfast is on the table ready to eat. After wards, I have got news for the two of you."

"Yes, Mom." Frank mumbled as he moved off his bed, revealing his Batman pajamas and trudging towards his door.

His mother giggled as the boy walked passed her and towards the stairs. _Now comes the hardest part _she thought moving to little Joey's room next to Frank's. She opened the door slowly, peeking in. Her youngest was curled up into a ball, his stuffed teddy bear wrapped tightly in his arms. His blankets were tangled up all around him, forming a cocoon like bundle. Taking slow quiet steps, Laura moved closer to the sleeping blonde boy. She laid a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently. "Joe, baby, wake up."

Mumbling, Joe curled up into a tighter ball. Laura frowned, shaking slightly harder. "Come on, Joe. Busy day, and we need to get started."

Silence, not even a stir. Then, "Mommy?"

Laura moved closer to her baby. "Yes?"

"Do I have to?"

The mother laughed, scooping the boy up in her arms. "You little stinker!" Joe giggled, opening his eyes and began to wiggle in her grip. "You were up this whole time."

"Yup!" Joe chirped still fighting his mommy's tight whole. "I heard you get Frankie!"

Laura spun around with the young child giggling in her arms. "Oh really?"

"Yeah!"

"But you waited for me to come get you?"

"Yup!"

Laura smirked, squeezing the boy closer to her. "You just wanted to play, didn't you?"

"Yup!"

"So, you don't want breakfast then?"

"Yup...no wait," the boy paused and Laura's smirk grew. She knew she caught him. "No, no I want breakfast. Breakfast!" Joe cried struggling more wanting his mom to put him down. She complied to his wish and he scrambled out of his room as fast as his little legs could, as if breakfast would vanished before he got there.

Watching her youngest run, Laura laughed following. Her laughter slowly began to die though as she got closer to the stairs. She stopped the top step, putting her hand on the railing. Downstairs, she could hear her two sons bickering about something about pancakes and worms. Laura sighed, thinking about the conversation that she had with her husband last night. Fenton had already left to get a head start to the hospital, he was going to get Crystine comfortable with more people coming to visit.

Was she ready for this? Was Crystine? Laura was going to be meeting a girl she feel in love with only through hearing about her. Would her feelings change when seeing the child? God, she hoped not. She knew she wouldn't, but there was that hint of doubt lingering. Was this the right thing to do? Would the boys like Crystine? Would Crystine like them?

Laura sighed deeply, bowing her head. _God? Is this the direction You are sending me? I know I should not doubt You nor myself, but I still do. It's the fear of messing up and ruining something so fragile as Crystine is. Please, if You can, can You please give me a sign of some sort to tell me that I am doing the right thing? _

"Mommy?" a tiny voice filled her ears. Laura opened her eyes, looking down the stairs. Joe was peering up at her from the dining room corner. Frank was looking over his younger brother's shoulder up at her as well. Concern filled their eyes as they locked onto hers.

"Yes, baby?"

Joe glanced at Frank as if wanting him to say something. "Are you okay, Mom?" the older one asked.

Laura smiled, slowly starting to walk down the steps. "Yes, I am. I was just thinking about something. Don't worry, though. I am just fine."

She made it down and laid a hand on both boys' heads, navigating them back to the table. Joe grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "About what?"

Laura grabbed the empty plates that the boys left behind. For a moment, she thought about how she was going to answer. She went into the kitchen to rinse off the plates and sit them in the dishwasher. Turning around, she saw the boys standing by the table waiting for her reply. "About what?" Joe repeated.

"About...something that could happen soon," she answered thinking carefully.

Frank cocked his head to the side as he followed her out of the dining and into the living room. "What do you mean?" he asked as he and Joe sat on the couch.

Laura paced for a moment thinking. She sighed stopping. It was now or never. She just had to take a chance. Moving in front of them, Laura bent to their eye level. "Do you wonder where Daddy is at?" she started.

The brothers looked at each other then nodded. "Where is he?" Joe asked. "Visiting the girl in the hospital?" Frank added.

_My smart boys_, Laura thought her heart swelling with pride. "Yes, he is. But this is a different type of visit."

"Different?"

"Different. He is making her comfortable for more people to visit her."

Joe piped up. "More people are going to visit her? Lucky!"

"Right! How come more people get to meet her and we haven't?" Frank said. Jealousy filled their eyes as they pouted. Laura smiled, stroking their cheeks lovingly. "Who said that it wasn't us going to meet her?"

She let her sentence sink in for them. Their eyebrows were scrunch together in confusing, but ever so slowly, their eyebrows began to rise with widening eyes as realization was dawning on them. "Aah!" they cried out.

"We get to-" Joe started.

"To finally meet her?" Frank finished.

Laura nodded, "Yes, we do. There is one more thing though."

"What?!"

"Easy," she said. "This is the hard part okay. You know that you two have a mommy and daddy, right?"

The boys nodded.

"Well, not every kid has a mommy and daddy. And Crystine doesn't have hers."

"Why?" Joe asked innocently. Laura winced slightly at the question. Even though she didn't know all the details, she could only imagine what happen and even that was too harsh for her to think about.

"Because something very bad happened. I'll tell you about it when you two are older. Anyway, Crystine need a new mommy and daddy and your daddy and I want to be them. How would you like if you had a big sister?"

They were silent, just staring at Laura. They were quiet for so long that Laura began to think that this was the sign for her not to do this.

But then Frank finally spoke up. "Big sister?"

Laura nodded slowly. "Yes. She really needs a new family. Would you like Crystine to be your big sister?"

"YES!" Joe cried out startling both the big brother and mother. They looked at the little boy slightly frazzled by his loud exclamation. Joe was literally bouncing in his seat with excitement. A big sister, a new adventure. They could play pretend and color together and she could read to him and...and...and he had no idea what else they could do but this was so cool. A big sister!

Little did Joe know that all that he was thinking, he was talking out loud for the other two to hear. Laura and Frank blinked at Joe who was still talking about his future adventures. Frank then snorted and burst into giggles at his brother's enjoyment. Laura soon joined in with her own laughter. Joe was too much into his own world, he didn't even hear them laughing.

_This _was the signed that she needed. This laughter, this was the push. She looked to her oldest to be certain. Frank caught her while still laughing and nodded. He might not have shown it like Joe was, but he was extremely excited as well. He was also thinking about all the adventures he would have with the girl. He would love to have another person in the house.

Suddenly, the boys were wrapped tightly in their mother's arms. They could feel her shoulders shaking slightly. "Mommy?" "Mom?"

Laura pulled back, tears sliding down her cheeks. But she was brightly smiling. She kissed both her boys on the cheek. "I love you two so much!"

Frank and Joe giggled. "We love you too!"

Laura then smirk beginning her little game with them. "I love you three."

"We love you four."

"Six"

"Seven," Joe chirped.

"Nine," Frank added in.

All three of them started yelling out numbers, trying to best each other. It went on for awhile until the house phone started to ring. Laura respectively left the contest, letting the boys go on as she went to the phone.

"Hardy's residence, this is Laura," she greeted.

"Hey Laura, it's me."

Laura smiled in recognition. "Hi, Honey! Everything alright?"

She could hear shuffling on the other end of the phone and Fenton speaking with someone. There was a tiny reply. Laura gasped. Was that? But it couldn't be, could it?

"Fenton? Was that Crystine that I just heard?" she frantically asked.

Fenton's chuckling filled her ear. "Actually, yes it was. She was speaking so softly, I'm amazed that you could hear her. I'm pushing her through the park, telling her all about you and the boys. She's a little nervous, but she wants to meet you three. She thinks she's ready." He then spoke in a whispered. "I haven't told her about what we were thinking though. I thought it would be better if it was a surprise from all of us."

Laura felt more tears forming in her eyes. Joy filled her heart as she listened to her husband talk. Crystine wanted to meet them, complete strangers only known through tales. It was the same thing about how Laura heard about the little girl.

"Laura? Laura, can you hear me?" Fenton interrupted her wondering thoughts.

"Hmm, oh yes, yes. I want us to tell her together. I think that would make everyone happy." she said.

"I agree. So can you come down as soon as you can? I want you to bond as much as you can."

"Yes, I'll go get the boys ready now. We should be there in about an hour then." Laura could sense Fenton smiling on the other end of the phone. "We will be here when you come. I'll see you when you get here. I love you."

"I love you too, Fenton. Tremendously. See you soon." And with that she hung up. She then took a deep breath, closing her eyes and leaning against the wall. Pressing a hand against her racing heart, she tried to calm down her excitement. She just wanted to scream and jump up and down with happiness. But she needed to calm down to talk to Frank and Joe.

She let out one squeal of joy before walking back into the living room. The boys were still sitting on the couch, getting bored of the contest and having a conversation about whatever four and five year old boys have conversations about.

"Boys," she interrupted gently. They looked up at her. "That was daddy. I've got good news."

"We get to see Crystine?" they asked.

Laura nodded. "We get to see Crystine."

With that, the boys cheered loudly Joe bouncing on the couch while Frank pumped his fist into the air. Finally, the one thing they wanted to do since learning about the mysterious girl that their father visited was coming true. They were going to meet her.

Their mother smiled then clapped her hands together, getting their attention. "Now, you two need to clean up and get dress. We want to look nice when we see her, okay?"

They nodded and rushed up the stairs into their respected rooms to try to find some clothes to wear. This was going to be so much fun.

"I'll be up there to help you two in just a moment," Laura called up as she moved to sit on the couch. She bowed her head smiling. _Thank You, God. _

She got up and walked to the stairs. _Crystine, I can't wait to finally meet you._


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hello, my readers. How has your life been? Mine has been absolutely great now that I have been accepted into the college that I've been wanting. It's also Spring Break, so I will hopefully be able to post more than one chapter. Hopefully. Lately, things that I've been planning haven't been working right. But, never know what could happen.

Anyway, onto the chapter we've been wanting, the fated meeting between our favorite kids. Here we go!

* * *

Ch. 5 It's Nice to Meet You

While Laura was getting the boys ready for the meeting, Fenton was wheeling Crystine around the hospital park. Even though the little girl didn't show it, Fenton could tell she was getting nervous. She kept looking everywhere and tapping her fingers on the armrest. But being outside helped her, it let much needed fresh air into her system. She got to see the beauty of being outside instead of being trapped in a four wall cell.

Fenton pushed the wheelchair to a large oak tree in the center of the park. There was a bench nearby for him to sit at while she rested in the shade. After making sure that she wouldn't roll away, he sat on the end, close to her.

"Mr. Hardy," Crystine said softly.

Fenton smiled at her, grabbing her hand and squeezing gently. "Crystine, I've told you before. You can call me Fenton. It's not going to hurt if you get closer to me. I'm not going anywhere."

Crystine smiled, squeezing his hand back. "Mr. Fenton," he shook his head chuckling. "Do you-do you think that they will like me?"

Fenton frowned. "What would you say that?"

"Well," Crystine looked off towards a patch of colorful flowers. "I don't know. It's just...I don't want to be..."

"Be what?"

"..." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"..."

Fenton leaned forward, putting a finger underneath her chin and turning her head toward him. "Don't want to be what, sweetie?"

She looked straight into his eyes, taken Fenton aback with how much emotion she had in them. Never in his life had he seen a person with eyes filled with emotion such as hers. If they were this powerful now, he could only imagine what they will be like later in life. _Her eyes are going to be very powerful in the future_, he thought while trying not to show how startled he was.

Crystine took a deep breath before answering. "I don't want to be left behind. Not again"

Those words felt like they were razors tearing him to shreds. This girl had very strong words for an eight-year-old. With just nine words, she brought back the pain that he couldn't save her family. Fenton averted his eyes from the little girl. His heart felt like it was being shattered, from both his own guilt and her loneliness.

But then a picture of his wife and boys popped in his head. The boys' excitement whenever Fenton talked about her. Laura's determination to bring the little child into their family. Fenton smiled, Crystine wasn't going to be alone.

Never again.

Fenton got up, moving to knee in front of Crystine's wheelchair. Crystine followed his movements, not too sure what his intentions were. "Mr. Fenton?"

The man smiled up at her, then did something that startled her more than she could ever remember. He pulled her into a tight hug filled with all the affection he had for her. Of course, keeping her injuries in mind, he didn't hug her too tight, but tight enough to get his point across. Crystine gasped unsure what to do. Then she heard him whisper into her ear. "Crystine, honey, you are never going to be alone ever again."

Crystine felt tears prick at the corners of her eyes. It's been so long since she been hugged like this. Slowly, she brought up her arms and wrapped them tightly around Fenton's neck. Not once since she's been admitted into the hospital did she show this much emotion. Yesterday showed a lot, but not full out sobbing like she was now on Fenton's shoulder. Something inside her, upon hearing his words, broke. Everything that she had been holding in since the attack on her family finally came gushing out.

Fenton held onto her tiny shaking body as she cried hard. He rubbed her back gently in circles while he whispered soothing words. "It's okay, sweetie. Just let it all out. I'm not going anywhere. That's it, just let it go."

Eventually, after a couple minutes, Crystine was able to calm down enough to take in a full breath. She winced while she did so. Crying that hard might have help her feel better, but it didn't help her wounded body. Her wince didn't go unnoticed though. Fenton lifted her chin, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Come on, I think it's time to return to your room. I think you have guests coming." he moved behind her wheelchair and started pushing her towards the building.

"But-but wait!" Crystine cried out, trying to turn around to see him.

"Yes?" he asked bending forward.

"You never answered my question."

Fenton blinked. "Which question was that?"

"Do you think that they will like me?" she asked.

Fenton smiled and continued pushing her forward. "Yes, yes I think they will."

* * *

Down at the lobby, Laura held the hands of Frank and Joe as they walked up to the nurses' station.

The nurse at station was typing rapidly on the computer as the three made it to the counter. She looked up when Laura gently cleared her throat. The nurse smiled. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Um, yes. My name is Laura Hardy and I am-"

"Hardy?" the nurse interrupted.

"Yes," Laura said slowly.

"Are you by any chance Mr. Fenton Hardy's wife?"

Laura blink then said with some hesitance, "Yes I am. Why?"

The nurse laughed. "Because he already sent us a notice that his wife and sons were coming to visit little Crystine. That poor girl. She's had a hard time here. There were times where we thought that we would lose her because her injuries were so great."

Laura gasped. Fenton had not told her about that. "I did not know that," she said. "Please, can you tell me where her room is at?"

"Of course," the nurse began typing on her computer again. "Can you please sign on the visitor sheet on the clipboard?"

"Yes, I can," Laura said, releasing her grip on Frank's hand to sign.

"Alright," the nurse said. "Ms. Crystine is the fourth floor, room 412. Please don't be too loud while walking through the halls, and have a nice visit."

Laura thanked the young lady, grabbed hold of Frank's hand again, and led them the the elevator. Once inside, Joe began to bounce slightly, "Are we almost there?"

Laura smiled just as the doors opened up again. "Yes, we are. Now remember what the nurse said. We have to be quiet while in the halls, okay?"

"Okay, Mom."

"'Kay, Mommy."

As the three walked down the hall, both boys began to slow their pace slightly. Laura took noticed and looked at her sons. "What's wrong?"

Both were quiet for a moment before Frank spoke up. "We are scared. What if she doesn't like us?"

"Yeah," Joe chimed in. "What if she doesn't like us?"

Laura smiled, bending down to their eye level. "Sweethearts, I'm scared too."

"Really?" Joe asked in disbelief.

Laura nodded. "Yeah, but you know what? We will never know till we get in. This is her room."

Standing up, Laura gently knocked on the door. There was shuffling heard from inside then her husband voice called out. "Coming."

Within moments, the door open by a smiling Fenton. "Nice of you to join us," he said.

Both boys brighten at the sight of their father. "Daddy!" they cried, hugging his legs.

Fenton chuckled, bending down and giving each boy a proper hug. "Hello, boys. Are you ready to meet Crystine?"

Frank and Joe looked at each other before smiling back at their dad. "Yeah."

"Well, then come on," Fenton got up and took hold of his wife hand, smiling warmly at her. "It's time you meet her."

Walking in the room first, Fenton led his family to the bed in the center of the room. Laura gasped at the sight of the girl laying in it. Long almost white blonde hair flowed over the girl's slender shoulders. She was so skinny, not from lack of food though. When the little girl looked at the family, Laura could see that her eyes were a unique color of sea foam green. But what got to Laura most was the bandages that covered her tiny body. The child had bandages around her neck, her arms, her head. Some more bandages peeked out from underneath her hospital gown and some dotted her face. Laura could only imagine the bandages that laid covered by her blanket.

"Crystine?" Fenton said. The girl responded to his voice. "This is my family. This is my wife Laura and my two sons. This is my oldest Frank and this is my youngest Joe."

Crystine looked away slightly with uncertainty. She then took a deep breath, turning towards the family and smiled at them shyly.

"Hey, is that the kitty that we got you?" Joe asked walking closer.

"Uh," Crystine nodded, saying softly. "Yeah."

"Cool!" Joe chirped heading to the her bed. He used the chair next to her as leverage to get up to her. "I'm Joe!"

"Hi," she said shyly. "I'm Crystine."

Frank popped his head up towards the two on the bed and rushed over as well. He wanted to get to know the girl as well. "I'm Frank. It's nice to meet you."

Crystine smiled at the younger boys that both now sat on her bed. "It's nice to meet both of you as well.

"So, you're the girl that Daddy has been meeting, huh?" Joe asked.

Crystine nodded. "Yeah, and I've heard a lot about you two."

Within moments, the three children were having a conversation that was eventually lost to the adults. Fenton laughed at how fast the boys seemed to have attached themselves to Crystine. He looked over to his wife who was still watching Crystine. "Laura? Are you okay?"

Laura seemed to snap out of the faze that she was in. "Oh, Fenton, look at her. That poor girl, she must hurt so much."

Fenton put a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting squeeze. "I know, I think the same thing whenever I visit her. Don't let her appearance fool you, honey. She's a lot tougher than you might think. Come on, talk to her."

With that, he gave his wife a gently push towards the kids. Crystine seemed to notice that the two adults were talking about her. When she saw that Laura was coming over, she smiled brightly at her.

Laura took a deep breath, taking the sit next to the bed. "Hello, Crystine. My name is Laura. It is very nice to finally meet you."

Crystine giggled softly. "Hello, Mrs. Hardy. It's nice to meet you."

From behind Laura, they could hear Fenton slap himself in the face muttering, "Shoot! I forgot to tell her that Crystine likes using our last names."

Laura and Crystine laughed. As Crystine went back to talking with Frank and Joe, Laura couldn't help, but smile with happiness. Here was the little girl she heard stories about, talking and becoming quick friends with her sons. Being near her, Laura felt like her family was complete, was perfect. They needed her in their lives. This moment, it showed how true that was. Frank and Joe chatted with Crystine as if they had known her all their lives, and Laura wanted that to be possible.

"Crystine?" Laura asked. Crystine looked at her, cocking her head slightly to the left and strangely putting on a knowing smile.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Sweetie, I know this may be sudden, but for the past few weeks I have heard stories about you. I don't know about everything, yet I feel like I do. Honey, there is something we want to do. I-we would like to adop-"

"Yes." Crystine interrupted.

Laura blinked. "Pardon me? I didn't even finish."

Crystine smirked slightly. "I know. But I knew what you were going to say. And I'm saying yes to it."

"But-but-but how did you know?"

Crystine's smirk fully came out. "Because I have a keen eye for details."

* * *

Maaaaaan! No matter how much I tried, this chapter would not work with me. I'm sorry if this ending is horrible. I promise my next chapter will be ten times better. Anyway is after 1 am, and I'm going to crash. Night!


End file.
